<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The secret that could ruin everything by yellowbutterflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489085">The secret that could ruin everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies'>yellowbutterflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F1 heist au [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Break Up, Brocedes backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, Gangs, Heavy Angst, Heist, Heist AU, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Overhearing, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets, secret sibling, there is a lot of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knows something that nobody else does, and when the other person involved gets to know things start heading south. Is everything going to be okay?</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Brocedes backstory and Nico’s secret in heist au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, George Russell &amp; Mick Schumacher, Kimi Räikkönen &amp; Mick Schumacher, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F1 heist au [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The secret that could ruin everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this <a href="https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au">tumblr post</a></p>
<p>Thanks to <a href="https://formulola.tumblr.com/">@formulola</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico has never told anyone about him and Lewis. It’s always been a secret between them. It’s the type of story you tell a younger sibling to warn them of what could come. Except, Nico can’t tell his younger brother that because his younger brother doesn’t even know of their relation. Nico’s known since he was 12. That’s how old he was when his brother was born. They share a father. Technically speaking, he’d be Nico’s half brother but at the moment Nico doesn’t feel as if he has a brother at all. His step mom took his brother and left when his brother was just two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico had grown up around Carbon, his father being an active member. Lewis had joined Carbon as a senior only a couple months after Nico had been promoted. To this day, Nico still isn’t sure how Lewis came to be in Carbon. He never saw him in the junior programme. He had taken an instant liking to Lewis, they had similar skills and their chemistry couldn’t be matched. Their boss had partnered them up from the minute he saw this between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He soon found himself falling for Lewis, there was still a cloud of mystery around him but Nico soon broke that. Their relationship grew a lot in such a short amount of time neither of them could even begin to believe it was real. Late at night when Nico reflects on his memories, he still doesn’t think it was real. There is still a doubt in his mind that he dreamed everything. He’s over Lewis now, moved on and accepted Lewis has someone new but he isn’t over the heartbreak, he isn’t over everything that they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Nico saw Lewis it was as if nothing mattered anymore. He felt as if it was just him and Lewis in the room. It felt like that most of the time with him. Nico remembers the first kiss very easily even though it was all the way back in 2006. They were lying on the floor on the rooftop. Nico loved the rooftop of headquarters, it was beautiful. It really gave you a sight of the city and nearby lake. They were stargazing, something that became so routine to them. Lewis was telling him all about stargazing, Nico was laying on his side watching him talk. When Lewis made a joke about something he said, his whole face lit up and he had little crinkles besides his eyes. Nico couldn’t help himself, he had just had to kiss Lewis. He leaned forward and captured Lewis’ lips with his own before he could say anything more. Lewis placed a hand on Nico’s cheek as he kissed him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Lewis asked when Nico pulled away, his hand still on Nico’s cheek and his thumb softly stroking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just had to. You had this look on your face and I just had to kiss you.” Nico looked down but Lewis made him look up and kissed him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have done that sooner.” Lewis smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From that day on, the two were inseparable. They did all their missions together, shared an office and spent all their free time together. Nico blames all of this for their downfall, if they had given each other the space maybe it wouldn’t have blown up in their faces. At the end of the day they were both to blame for their relationship being torn apart, neither of them wanted to give the other space. They were constantly pushing and pulling each other, constantly challenging the other to become better. Just like Macbeth their ambition was their downfall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico doesn’t really like to think about it but he knows if they had actually given each other the space and did missions with other people, they’d still be together. Nico would still probably be in Carbon, he’d be the second in command instead of Sebastian. As much as he loved his own gang, he still wondered what it would be like if hadn’t left Carbon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had left Carbon after the big tear in his and Lewis’ relationship. He couldn’t stay in the same building as him without wanting to rip his own hair out. Everyone had expected Lewis to be the emotional one after the breakup but it was Nico who had spent all day in bed, not leaving and not talking to anyone. When he did come out he refused to talk to anyone. Then one day it all became too much, the constant stares, people asking him if he was okay and Lewis. Lewis staring at him across the meeting table, Lewis staring at him across the cafeteria hall. Lewis texting him all the time wanting to talk. Lewis had wanted to salvage their friendship but Nico found it all too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then one day during a meeting, Lewis was staring at him with that worried look on his face and Kimi had asked him if was okay and everything inside him just started flowing out like lava in a volcano. Everything that he had kept bottled up escaped. He abruptly stood up, their boss stopping mid sentence to look at him, along with the rest of Carbon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it. I quit, I quit, I quit. I’m leaving and I’m not coming back.” Nico looked at Lewis the entire time he spoke, as if he was trying to get the message into Lewis’ head and Lewis’ head only. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico had packed all of his stuff the minute he left after saying that. His boss tried to convince Nico to stay but he wasn’t having any of it. He ignored him and left without saying a word. As he left, he turned to take one last look at headquarters. He saw Lewis looking at him through an open window, Lewis offered him a small wave. Nico looked but didn’t respond, he turned around and left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a year before Nico created his own gang. It was small when he started but now he had a lot of members. They all happened to be women apart from Toto. Toto left not long after Nico had. Toto had been the one who trained Nico when he was a junior, he also had a close rapport with Lewis but like Nico had Toto left Lewis and Carbon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico kept close tabs on Carbon, making a note of all the members, making sure all his members knew. He would never kill a member of Carbon unless they did something unforgivable. There was enough tension between him and Lewis, there was no need to create anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then one day in 2020, Nico had gotten wind of Carbon’s new members, the trio. Nico had seen the art gallery heist from up close. Himself and Toto travelling there after hearing wind of it. They weren’t there to cause a fuss, they were there to get a look at the new members. When Nico saw George climb out of the van, he didn’t recognise him. It wasn’t until they were coming back out that Nico saw it. He knew his brother was called George but a lot of people were called George. It was a common name. He recognised him as soon as he got a good look at his face, his brother was the closest to him since he was little and Nico couldn’t break his cover. Toto didn’t know, nobody did. He doubted that George or Lewis knew. He had never told Lewis about his brother or that he even had one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Toto asked, he must have noticed Nico tensing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re good.” Was all he said and Toto left it at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico didn’t know why he decided to kidnap his brother, maybe because it made sense at the time. He wanted to get back at Lewis, if he and Lewis hadn't broken up then Nico would be able to spend time with his brother, he’d be able to get to know him. It was all going smoothly until Toto fell asleep and let George escape. He had planned on telling the boy soon, he deserved to know the truth. He wondered if George’s mother had ever told George he had an older brother. After George’s escape he kept a close tab on him, keeping up with everything he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George had no idea that he had a brother. His mother had mentioned something about a brother when he was five but George could never remember in what context she was referring to. He never asked if he had a brother he was sure his mother would tell him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Georgie stop thinking.” Lando said from beside him, the three of them were cuddling on the couch before they had to start their jobs. Alex was on the other side of Lando, all three of their hands connected on Lando’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, you just want all my attention, don’t you?” George smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Lando hid his face in Alex’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your job again, G?” Alex asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to make a business deal in Marksman alley.” George replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird place for an alley.” Lando commented, Alex smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Lando pouted at him before Alex kissed him. George smiled at them, giving both of them a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George had made dealings in Marksman alley before, it was well known in the criminal circle. The cops didn’t know about it, if someone turned out to be a rat they’d say quiet about Marksman alley, it was a secret agreement. He was meeting a man who went by the name ‘Dumbo’, like the Disney elephant. George had met him before. The name makes you think he’s going to be stupid or silly but he’s the complete opposite, which is exactly why he choose the name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When George approached the alley, someone else was there. It wasn’t Dumbo, he wasn’t meant to meet George for another twenty minutes. George always showed up early. He quickly realised it was Nico, he hid around the corner as fast and quietly as he could. It had been two months since he’d escaped, Carbon were now on a medium alert which is why George could go out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, he’s going to grow up without ever knowing he had a brother. Nobody but us knows about it. We don’t even know if his mother told him.” Nico spoke quickly down to the phone, George assumed it was his father he was talking too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Nico had a brother. He couldn’t imagine being related to Nico, he had literally kidnapped George who was innocent. It wasn’t like Carbon didn’t kidnap people but they were never innocent. Maybe if George found Nico’s brother before him, he could use him to take down Nico’s gang. He still hadn’t told Lewis who was in Nico’s gang, there was something in him telling him to wait. George always trusted his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” Nico raised his voice. “George deserves to know I’m his older brother. I just want to have a good relationship with him! That’s all I’ve ever wanted and I’ve probably ruined that by kidnapping him!” Nico sighed, sitting down against a wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George blinked. There were many people called George. Surely it couldn't be him. There were many many people called George. He couldn’t be related to Nico. He just couldn’t. George heard Nico hang up the phone, he had to act quick and leave. Nico would see him here but something rooted George to the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the footsteps getting louder, he heard his heartbeat faster and yet he still couldn’t move. As Nico came round the corner he made eye contact with George and stopped walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been there?” He asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you have a brother.” George answered. “Called George.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Nico looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice. I’ve always wanted a brother. How old is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d be about 23.” George blinked at him. He was 23. He was called George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you would have been 12 when he was born?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct. He moved away when he was 2.” Nico replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet that wasn’t nice then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t. I still don’t see him.” Nico said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both avoiding what they should have been talking about. George was too scared to ask. Nico was too scared to tell him. George was about to say something when footsteps were approaching. Nico pushed him behind him before peering around the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” George had a look. </span>
  <span>“That would be Dumbo. I’m on a business deal.” George told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it would be betraying my gang if I didn’t ruin this.” George didn’t stop him as Nico went out into the alley. “I suggest you go.” He held his gun out. “No business deals will be happening today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know about that?” Dumbo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep tabs on Carbon. Now go before I kill you.” Nico made a gesture to his raised gun. The guy got the message and fled. He came back around the corner. “Why didn’t you stop me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I your brother?” George blurted out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are.” Nico replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” George asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I? You don’t have any proof now. How do you know I didn’t just stage all of that?” Nico asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust my gut but do a DNA test with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” Nico looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at headquarters, Lando was in the IT room. He had Alex on one side of him, an arm around his waist and Esteban was on his other side. They were all looking at Lando’s computer, he was finding the location for some guns for them. Lando was about to load up his system when Lewis practically busted the door down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s George?” He asked them, looking worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s on his mission, isn’t he?” Lando replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I just got a message from who he was supposed to be meeting. He was sent away by a blonde with a gun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico?” Alex looked shocked that his name even came out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t I think of that?” Lewis said. “I swear if Nico has kidnapped him again, he is a dead man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should have killed him when you had the chance.” Sebastian said from the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we just standing here?” Lando asked. “We should be trying to find him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico and George had found some DNA place that gave quick results. They were waiting in the room for the results to come back. They hadn’t spoken since they left the alley. A worker came up to him and handed them the results. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never doubted it was you, from the second I saw your face, I saw my little brother.” Nico said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kidnapped your own brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I let my anger with Lewis get the better of me. I was going to tell you but you escaped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t regret that Nico.” George looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. You should go back now, they’ll be worried about you.” George had completely forgotten about Carbon and his mission. “Pass me your phone.” George gave it to him. “That’s my burner phone number, before you try to track me. I’m trusting you with. Don’t tell anyone about it. Text me if you want too, if not I’ll leave you alone but it would be nice to have a relationship with my brother.” Nico left with that, leaving a very shocked George who folded up the results paper and hid it in his shoe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived back at headquarters he was bombarded by Lewis, Sebastian, Alex and Lando. The latter two hugged him the second they saw him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on George?” Lewis asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumbo wasn’t there when I arrived.” He replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was stopped and sent away by a blonde with a gun.” Lewis said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico?” George asked, as if he didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can only assume. You didn’t see him, did you?” Lewis asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I was late to the meeting anyway, there was a police blockade. I didn’t want to risk it so I took the long way.” It wasn’t a complete lie, there was a police blockade, George had just avoided it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought he took you again.” Lando mumbled, he and Alex were still hugging him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time Carbon went back on high alert.” Lewis said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! I’ve only just got back on my missions.” George tried to argue but Lewis had none of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough, George. Nobody knew about the business dealing outside of Carbon. The description matched Nico’s. We are back on high alert. Alex, Lando, take George back to your apartment. You can finish your jobs tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they did get back to their apartment, George told them he was taking a shower alone. As he went into the bathroom he could hear them whispering, he didn’t care. He just turned the shower on and sat beside the door, not getting undressed or actually getting in the shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had hated high alert the last time. Plus, he got kidnapped. He had just got back out into the field, he didn’t want to be trapped away again. Technically speaking this was his own fault. If he had moved, Nico wouldn’t have seen him, Nico wouldn’t have stuck around but he also wouldn’t have found out Nico was his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still didn’t know whether that was a good thing or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: You’re a dickhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: Again, I’m sorry for kidnapping you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: Not that because you sent my business deal away with a gun, Carbon is back on high alert and I can’t leave again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: oh shit, I’m sorry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: what happened between you and Lewis to cause this whole mess? What happened between you that caused him to give Carbon this amount of security over one sighting of you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: It's not something I can tell you over text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: I could sneak out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: don’t you dare. Lewis would kill you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: my whole opinion changed on you since finding out you are my brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: Is that a good thing? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: I’ll let you know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: I can sense your feeling sorry for yourself over the phone. Stop texting me and go to your little boyfriends and cuddle with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: Nico. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: Sorry, forgot I’m not meant to threaten or intimidate you anymore. Doesn’t mean I’ll stop the brotherly version of that though. Now seriously, go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While George dreamt of everything that could have happened if things had been different, if had known Nico was his brother years ago, Nico laid awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the ceiling as he tried to think of ways he could play down his and Lewis’ situation. It didn’t feel right to tell George knowing Lewis wouldn’t tell him his side of the story. They both had different feelings to the story, they both had reacted differently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico can perfectly repeat the day it all came to end. His brain likes to torture him with it anytime he fails because Lewis was his biggest failure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were breaking into a government building, it was a particularly big one but there was still a lot of security. They had to be careful, take people and cameras out strategically otherwise they’d be caught. It had all gone well, they got what they needed and Nico was driving them back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take a left when we get to Hideman.” Lewis said. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I'm going to take a right, it’s less dangerous.” Nico responded. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Left is quickest, we’ll get back quicker.” Lewis told him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll also get caught by the cops.” Nico replied. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not if you put your foot down.” Lewis said. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time they reached Hideman, neither of them had realised. They were too busy arguing whether to go left or right and ended up going straight. It was too late by the time they realised, a police blockade was waiting for them. Nico had to take a sharp turn into an alley. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you had just let me do my thing this wouldn’t have happened!” Nico shouted, mostly because the sirens were too loud. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you had just gone left this wouldn’t have happened! You didn’t need to argue!” Lewis responded. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t need to tell me how to do my job! I know what route to take!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You clearly don’t if you wanted to go right!” Lewis replied. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you clearly don’t love me if you kissed Toto!” Nico shouted as they pulled into headquarters garage, cops long gone. He slammed on the breaks and hurried out of the car, ignoring his boss and running. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nico!” Lewis followed him, Nico ended up back at their apartment. He tried to keep Lewis out but the Brit was stronger, he had always been stronger. “How do you know about that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really think I wouldn’t find out? Toto is one of my closest friends, you really think he’d keep that from me?!” Nico looked at him as if Lewis was a crazy man. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You kissed him.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Before we were exclusive! And it was a favour, he wanted to know what it was like before he committed to Susie.” Nico told him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were still seeing each other.” Lewis replied. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were hooking up. It wasn’t exclusive! Stop trying to excuse yourself!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re really getting this mad over a kiss?” Lewis asked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not just that. You constantly try to prove your better than me. You don’t need to do that! We could just be equal, we’d be treated the same. You just have to be the better one! You always have to get more kills, more loot and more information. You pushed me out of the way one time to get an extra kill and don’t you dare say I was in danger!” Nico put his forehead on the wall. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nico…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get out of my apartment. This is over.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine! If you’re going to be petty then this is over.” Lewis walked out, slamming the door behind him, leaving Nico crying against the wall. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nico turned in his bed he realised he was crying. He wiped his eyes quickly and tried to stop any more tears falling. He remembered the feeling when Lewis slammed the door and left him. He remembered the feeling of collapsing against the wall, tears streaming down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they had given themselves more space, they could have worked, they could have had something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George woke up abruptly that night around 3am, shot straight up in his bed with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had dreamed everyone found out about Nico being his brother, in the dream he was forced to leave Carbon and Alex and Lando broke up with him. In the dream, Lewis had forced him out of Carbon. George knew that they probably would never do this but sometimes his head tortured him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Georgie?” Lando whispered softly from beside him and it made George smile, it was only then he realised he was crying as he felt the tears of his lips. “It’s okay.” Lando wrapped his arms around him and kicked Lando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get some water.” Alex mumbled and left to get some water. Lando held him until Alex came back, he downed the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Lando asked him, his big eyes looking up at him. Alex wiped the tears away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good, baby.” George rested his forehead against Lando’s, knowing it brought him comfort. He kissed his nose and reached for Alex’s hand, squeezing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you crying then?” Alex joined them on the bed, staying on George’s other side instead of going back around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter and even if it did, I couldn’t tell you.” George laid back in the bed, screwing his eyes tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Georgie..” Lando curled up beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not good to keep secrets.” Alex said, staying sat up on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What part of I can’t tell you do you not understand?” George asked a little bit loudly which elicited a whimper from Lando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take your stress out on me George.” Alex stroke his thumb over the back of George’s hands. “I’m just saying it’s not good to keep them especially if this is the reaction you are having. I’m not saying you have to tell us, just tell someone at least.” Alex laid beside him, he placed a kiss on his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it out on you and Lando I didn’t mean to scare you.” He squeezed them both, leaning over and giving them both of a kiss on the head. “I love you but I can’t tell you this. I’ll find someone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Georgie and I love you, Al.” Lando smiled warmly at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too George and I love you too Lando.” Alex closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George found Mick later that day and practically dragged him up to the rooftop. The rooftop was the only place, apart from Kimi’s office, with no cameras or microphones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, you’re scaring me, I can feel the stress radiating off you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to tell you something. You cannot tell anyone. Not a soul. Not Lando. Not Alex. Nobody. Not even Callum and Marcus.” Callum and Marcus were Mick’s friends but they were still in the Junior programme. George had seen the looks between them and wouldn’t be surprised if they were a thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay? But first why are you telling me?” Mick asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I need to tell someone and I trust you, okay?” Mick nodded. “Nico is my brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rosberg?” Mick stared at him, wide eyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I didn’t make a mistake by telling you but I had to tell someone. I’ve only known a day and it’s eating me up.” George looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t. I just wasn’t expecting that. I feel bad because he kidnapped you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” George’s phone interrupted his next words. “I’m being looked for. Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick remained quiet on the walk down the stairs. He waved and smiled as George left to find whoever was looking for him. Mick made a beeline to the medical bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived at Kimi’s office, the Finn was buried in work on his desk. Mick saw some medical books opened, Kimi looked up when Mick entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asked. Mick appreciated Kimi, he was like a father figure to him. Mick didn’t like to rely on Sebastian too much, he had way too many people to look after. Charles was also pretty much 10 people to take care of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Mick sank on the chair opposite Kimi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk.” Kimi replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone told me a secret and it’s a big secret and I feel like Lewis needs to know but they trusted me with that secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rate it on a scale from 1-10.” Mick rolled his eyes, this wasn’t pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“12?” Mick looked up at Kimi who was staring at him with his cold eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and tell Lewis. I’ll tell him you're on the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about being loyal to this person?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes, someone’s safety is more important than loyalty.” Kimi replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you come with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this so I can be blamed too?” Mick shrugged. “I could do with a break. Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked to Lewis’ office in silent. Most of the times when they walked, it was always silent or it was Mick talking with Kimi listening. Mick liked it. It made him feel like someone wanted to listen to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two okay?” Lewis was just walking into their office when they arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mick needs to talk to you. I’m here for support.” Kimi answered, Lewis invited them in. Sebastian was at his desk, he offered the trio a smile. Mick and Kimi sat opposite Lewis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the problem?” Lewis asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone told me a secret and you always go on about loyalty. I really want to keep my loyalty to this person but this could be dangerous and Kimi said their safety is more important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree with Kimi.” Lewis commented. Mick went to continue when George busted through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but Lance and Valtteri have just been rushed in and we need Kimi. They are very injured.” George rushed to get the words out, his breathing getting heavy. “Lando is okay though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three had gone on a mission, nobody could have imagined it would be dangerous. Everyone in Lewis’s office apart from Mick stood up and started moving out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mick, we will speak later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t speak later because Mick saw George’s confused glance and he decided he couldn’t do that to George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carbon was put off high alert after a week with no activity from Nico. Nico had purposely given everyone a week off. He felt bad for keeping George trapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: We are off high alert, can we meet? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: Sure, come to Waywing coffee shop, at 7pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: I thought that closed down? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: depends who you ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nico arrived George was waiting outside, he wasn’t surprised. You had to be a regular or know the owners to know how to get in. Nico took George around the back and knocked on the door in a particular pattern. It was opened almost immediately. Nico led George through the building into a private corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coffee shop was dark inside, decorated with leaf’s down the walls and George felt like he had stepped into Pinterest. There were bookshelves all around with all sorts of books. Nico ordered them both a coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you want to meet?” Nico asked when the coffee had arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re my brother. I want to give you a second chance. I want to have a fresh start with you, forget everything that happened in the past.” George took a sip from his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well, hi George. I’m Nico, your older brother.” Nico smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you. I hope we can make up for lost time.” George smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell me about your childhood? I only knew up until you were two and left.” Nico said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you tell me what I was like as a child and why my mother left.” George replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they spoke neither of them noticed Jenson sat close by. He’d been sent out by Lewis to keep an eye on George. Even though they weren’t on high alert, Lewis still had a bad feeling. He didn’t want George disappearing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenson couldn’t hear the conversation but he could see them, he kept his eye on Nico the entire time, making sure he wasn’t trying anything. He was confused when he saw everything okay between them, the pair laughing too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he saw George meeting Nico, he assumed it was to talk about the kidnapping but why would they be laughing unless… Jenson had to stop himself there. Surely George wouldn’t betray Lewis, surely he wouldn’t do that with Nico. Jenson sent Lewis a message, telling him they needed a word when he got back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George stayed for another two hours, Nico and himself sharing stories about their life. Everything that had missed. It was nice, having an older brother. George had asked him for advice on some situations. Even though Nico had kidnapped him two months ago, George had never felt close to someone in a brotherly way. Lewis wasn’t like this with him and everyone said they were like a brother duo. They parted outside the coffee shop, George agreeing to text Nico when he was home safe. There were too many people after George’s head. It wasn’t safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian and Lewis were waiting for Jenson when he arrived back. The two of them looked worried and Jenson couldn’t imagine he looked any better. He had rushed here as soon as he came back, he took his coat off and sat down at the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going?” Lewis asked, his leg shaking and his pinky holding Sebastian’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George met Nico.” Jenson had never seen some stand up so fast, Sebastian pulled Lewis back down and onto his lap so he wouldn’t do again or go and murder someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Lewis asked. Jenson showed them a photo he had snapped. “What? Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only have theories. They seemed way too friendly, lots of laughing and smiled. There were some serious moments. Seeing this, you wouldn’t have thought George was kidnapped two months ago.” Jenson replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Sebastian asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That George is betraying us? Yes. I am. The only reasonable explanation is that George is working with Nico to take you down from the inside and the kidnapping was staged. It was staged so George could give him information and you two could have a head to head.” Jenson spoke, Lews blinked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a point, Lew. Even if I don’t want it to be true. Why else would they be like that?” Sebastian looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you are right.” Lewis looked at his hands. “Well, we should be planning something then. I can’t think. Sebastian you do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well to find it out, we need him close. We keep him here, keep an eye on him, get Jenson to watch him all the time.” Sebastian said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Lando and Alex?” Lewis looked at Seb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We ask them to keep an eye on him. Let me text them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About five minutes later, Alex and Lando arrived at the office. Lando’s hair was messy and Alex was all flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry if I look like a mess, George just got back and umm, well-“ Lando stopped speaking when Sebastian held up a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Lando.” Sebastian told him and pointed towards the seats. The two of them taking them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Alex asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need you to keep an eye on George and tell us anything and I mean anything that seems out of the ordinary.” Sebastian said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you Lando.” Sebastian replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He snapped at me the other day. He usually only does that if we have an argument but I just told him not to hide things from us.” Sebastian and Lewis shot him a confused look. “He’s keeping a secret from us but we aren’t allowed to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.” Lewis commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Lando asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Lewis replied, Lando frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lewis..” Sebastian looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we aren’t sure, are we? Boys go back to bed please. We have some things to discuss.” Lando and Alex left feeling even more confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was basically asleep when they got back, it was obvious he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He did open his arms when he saw the two coming into the bedroom. Lando dived straight into them, clinging on to George like a koala. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” George asked Lando, who didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s just tired.” Alex lied for him, curling up beside Lando and linking his and George’s hands. He squeezed it, George looked over at him and kissed him. Alex couldn’t help but feel as if something was off. Both of them kissed Lando goodnight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George slept a lot better that night unlike Lando. Everytime he closed his eyes, his brain came up with some scenario that George was trapped in. He wanted to know what Lewis thought was going on with George. He deserved to know. George was his boyfriend. He and Alex deserved to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lando looked up at George and Alex who were both sound asleep. Why was it always George? Wasn’t he able to catch a break? Lando would happily take all of George’s pain himself if it meant he could have a break. He curled up into George’s chest and hoped he could get some sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t, he probably only got an hour at most and that was obvious the next morning. Alex had asked him to write something on the shopping list and Lando couldn’t remember how to spell it. He was falling asleep over his plate of pancakes which he usually excited to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was surprised that he noticed before George did, George seemed more interested in staring a hole in the countertop. Alex went over to Lando and carried him to the couch, he’d been working out so it wasn’t just George who would have to carry Lando. George was still unaware. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Lando. I’ll message Lewis. He’ll be okay with it.” Alex whispered in Lando’s ear as he slowly started rocking him, knowing this calmed Lando and helped him sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m worried about Georgie.” Lando whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you go to sleep, I’ll keep an eye on him. Your sleep is more important right now, how much did you get last night?” </span>
  <span>“Like an hour.” Alex tugged him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lando, next time wake us up, okay?” Lando nodded against his chest. “Close your eyes babe.” He kissed his head and Lando closed his eyes. He didn’t want to, but his body did. Alex held him till he fell asleep and then carried him onto the bed. Alex sent a message to Lewis explaining the situation, the boss responding quickly and saying it was okay and if he wanted to stay at home he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Alex made his way to the kitchen, George was still staring at the countertop. His pancakes had gone. Alex frowned at George. He didn’t seem okay and Alex wanted to check on him but he was angry that he hadn’t noticed Lando being so obviously tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, I have no idea what the hell is going on in your head but snap out of it for one minute!” George seemed to fall out of the trance he was in, his eyes meeting Alex’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just completely zoned out, Lando was falling asleep at the table because he got no sleep last night and you didn’t notice. You didn’t help him go back to sleep just then. I’m worried about you, I am. I care about you but you won’t tell us what’s going on and you’ve just ignored Lando. When you have problems we don’t ignore you even if we have problems of our own.” Alex folded his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you cared about me, you’d let me off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t. I care about you a whole lot and you know I do. Don’t accuse me of not but your problem appears to be a long time thing, Lando’s isn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I don’t care? Why is it always Lando has this problem and he has that problem? It’s not just him.” George shocked himself with the words that came out of his mouth, he didn’t mean. Of course he didn’t mean it. He never would. He loved them. This secret was weighing at him dangerously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to say that, then you can leave. You know full well it’s not always about Lando. We are equals.” Alex stared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” George left, not looking back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lando came out of the bedroom looking upset, Alex didn’t look any better. Lando came over to him, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest. Alex wrapped his arms around Lando and let himself cry too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be asleep.” Alex whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two were being loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Come on, I’ll lay with you while you sleep.” Alex ushered him into the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment George stepped foot into his office, he broke. He couldn’t believe he had just done that. He had snapped again at one of the people he loved the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This secret was dangerous. He knew this. Look at the effect it was having already. He was scared that if he spoke it was going to slip out and ruin everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thing was he couldn’t tell anyone. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how Lewis would react if he found out. He didn’t even want to imagine the effect it would have on his job or his relationship. Would Alex and Lando break up with him because he kept this secret? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was about to text Nico when Lewis came into his office looking worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked. “Alex texted me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Go away.” George turned around in his chair to have his back facing Lewis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said go away.” George couldn’t face Lewis, if he looked at him he would want to tell him. He’d want to tell Lewis all about the secret he couldn’t do that. He heard the door shut and turned. Lewis has gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: this secret is eating me up. I keep snapping at people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: I know what you mean. I don’t know what to suggest. Lewis would kill us both if he found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>George</b>
  <span>: Can I come to headquarters? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nico</b>
  <span>: that’s dangerous but I can bribe my crew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George made his way to Nico’s gang headquarters, unaware he was being followed by Jenson who called Lewis as soon as George had gone inside after being greeted by Nico. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s at Nico’s headquarters.” Jenson swallowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re lying.” Lewis asked over the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I was.” Jenson said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When he comes out, ambush him and bring him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The headquarters was different since George had last been here but then again George was brought here against us will. Of course it would be different. Nico was waiting for him when he arrived and ushered him to his office, no one gave a second glance to him. A few waved at him. Nico offered him a chair, George took it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me.” Nico said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hate hiding things from people, especially Alex and Lando and I snapped at Alex this morning. I basically told him I didn’t care about Lando.” George put his head in his hands, hearing it come from his own mouth made it worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, I know you hate hiding things but people can’t know about this. I told my guys you had agreed to give me information about Carbon as an excuse for you being here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. It’s just hard. I can’t be right now.” George sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here for a while, I’ll give you some work if it makes you feel better.” George nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George stayed for a few hours, doing the work Nico had given him. He just wanted everything to go away, he wanted to go back in time and stop this from happening but he also didn’t. Nico had treated him like a brother and that’s all he wanted. He just wished it didn’t have to be in this circumstance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico walked George to the door. Telling me to stay safe. George smiled and thanked him before leaving. He walked a while before someone came up behind him and put a bag over his head. George swore if this was Nico he wouldn’t give him anymore chances even if he was his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he wasn’t expecting was when the bag was removed, he was tied to a chair in the Carbon meeting room with everyone watching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” George asked, looking at Lewis. He could see Lando and Alex upset in the corner, neither of them making eye contact with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could ask you the same thing. I know you’ve been hanging around with Nico even going to his headquarters today.” Lewis folded his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find out?” George blinked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jenson was following you. I was still weary Nico might try something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had me followed? Do you not trust me or something?” George asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore. Tell us why you’ve been with Nico.” Lewis demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why don’t you first tell me why you’ve been treating me like a pawn? You’ve treated me like a weapon that’s better than Nico’s just so you have a one up on him. I am not an object Lewis! I am human with feelings and secrets. Stop using me to get back at Nico. It’s not like him who let his anger get the better of him one time. You are constantly using me to one up him.” George could feel the emotions all slipping out of him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why have you been hanging with Nico?” Lewis demanded more angrily. George managed to free his hands from the chair and stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to know why so bad? Because he’s my brother! Yes, you heard me. Nico Rosberg is my biological brother. Everyone here goes on about how you and I have a brotherly relationship, so tell me why Nico’s treated me more like a brother in such a short amount of time? You know he didn’t even tell me what happened between you two because he didn’t feel comfortable telling me when you couldn’t tell your side!” George got angrier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you betraying us? Are you working with Nico’s gang?” Lewis asked, ignoring everything George had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. I would never dare to that and the fact you accused me is disgusting. I’m sorry I just wanted to get to know my brother and give him a second chance!” George stormed out and Lewis followed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, get back here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m leaving, you seem to think I’m betraying you. Wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve made everyone else believe that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Lewis watched George leave he was reminded of Nico and all the pain they had caused each other. Had Lewis made a similar mistake with George?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George left in a hurry and ran to Nico’s headquarters. He couldn’t process what had just happened. He couldn’t believe it. George had purposely avoided looking at Lando and Alex because he knew they’d be hurting. George also knew he had probably hurt the others too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nico took in George’s appearance, he immediately hurried him to his office, ignoring the looks of his members. He sat George down and gave him a bottle of water and waited a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George? What happened?” Nico asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jenson ambushed me on my way home. When the bag was taken off I was at headquarters. Lewis asked me if I betrayed him and everything just burst. Everyone knows. I couldn’t keep it all in and I stormed out. He thinks I’m working for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” Nico went over to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” George asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To Carbon headquarters.” Nico said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they need an explanation and you belong there. I’m not letting you make the same mistake that I did.” Nico ushered him to his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to force George into the car, the Brit didn’t want to go but Nico won in the end. The car journey was quiet apart from George’s crying. When they got out of the car, Nico hugged him before he went up to the door and knocked in the old code. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lewis looked shocked when he opened the door to find George and Nico there. George looked like a kid who had run away from his mom and his dad had to bring him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to let me come and explain. I am not letting George make the same mistake I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lewis stood aside and led them to the meeting room. To say it had been about forty minutes, George was surprised to see them all still there. Lando and Alex still remained in the corner, Lando buried in Alex’s chest. Lewis grabbed a chair for Nico and George took the one he was tied to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, first of all, George is not betraying you. He is not working for me. I don’t want him, he’s yours. I made a mistake and let my anger get the better of me when I took him. Yes, he is my brother. We share a father. I only knew him for two years before his mother took him away. He overheard me on the phone, that’s how he found out. We took a DNA test and it proved we were related. He didn’t come looking for me. He was the one who chose to have a relationship with me. I was alright with either decision because I understood. So take whatever stick you have up your ass and listen and accept you’re wrong.” Lewis blinked at Nico and then looked at George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, what have I done?” Lewis asked himself. “But George, it wasn’t just me. You could have told me. We could have avoided this. You can’t keep secrets like that from me, do you understand?” George nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I thought you’d be angry.” George mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Lewis I’m going to make you an offer.” Nico spoke. “We form an alliance, officially. You leave us alone and we leave you alone. We don’t sabotage each other or anything. All I ask is that me and George are free to meet so I can have a relationship with my brother.” Lewis looked at Sebastian who thought for a second before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, deal but I would also like to talk to you. We can’t keep avoiding it.” Lewis crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Shall we go sort the papers?” Nico asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian is joining us.” Lewis took the two men into the office. He turned back to George. “We will have a talk later about keeping secrets but you're off the hook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded and watched as Lewis dismissed the meeting. He watched as Lando and Alex rushed to get out. George got up and follow them, he tried to enter his apartment but there was something against the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex? Lando?” He banged on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t answer. They aren’t going to let you in.” Max came down the corridor, he looked angry and George wasn’t surprised. “You hurt them. You snapped at Alex and told him you didn’t care about Lando, who overheard the entire conversation. I wouldn’t bother. If I was you I’d consider your relationship over.” With that Max was gone. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alex</b>
  <span>: He's right. We are over. I don’t care about you keeping secrets. I care about what you said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George looked down at this phone and then back at the door. He blinked back the tears and made his way to his office. Breaking down and sliding against the door. He’d ruined everything by keeping this secret. He could have just told Lewis from the get go. He could have just walked away from Nico. He could have done so much more. He could have spoken with his boyfriends but no he chose to keep it all bottled up. He had hurt both his boyfriends and most likely Lewis too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico was anxious about talking to Lewis. He had avoided it since he left all those years ago. He had kept it all bottled up for over ten years. He was even more nervous that Sebastian was there. Nico wondered if Sebastian had been told about any of it but the look of his face suggested otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you and George are really brothers?” Was the first thing Lewis said to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you known?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since he did the art gallery heist. I was watching nearby. I had to keep my tabs on you, the minute I saw his face I knew he was my brother. Even if I hadn't seen him since he was two. My father confirmed it.” Nico replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been keeping tabs on us?” Lewis asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The whole time.” Nico replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting. Anyway, we should get to the talk before we sign anything.” Lewis said. “Why wouldn’t you talk to me? Why did you just leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’ve been asking myself the same thing. I think it was because I had bottled everything up and I didn’t want it to be real. I wanted us to work but I couldn’t even fight for it.” Nico looked at his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted us to work too. I thought you would just need some time and then we would have talked and managed to make it work. Where did we go wrong Nico?” Lewis asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t give each other any space, did we? We were always together, it wasn’t healthy. We pushed each other too much, we challenged each other too regularly. We should have been working together and pushing each other healthily but we didn’t.” Nico said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?” Lewis asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyday.” Nico admitted. “I don’t want you back anymore though, don’t worry Sebastian. I’ve accepted Lewis has moved on, I’ve moved on myself. It’s just the pain that haunts me. It’s like grief, some days it isn’t there. It isn’t affecting me and then other days it’s a quiet whisper in the back of mind. Other days it’s a loud scream, screaming at me to do something.” Nico told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still think about it too. I overthink about how I could have tried hard. I overthink about what I did wrong, about what went wrong. There are days I think about what would happen if I made the same mistake with Seb.” Lewis admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t you’d do that.” Nico beat Sebastian to saying something. “You’ve changed, you’ve grown and you’ve learnt from your mistakes. I think I took George so we could talk but then I walked away because I was scared. I was never going to hurt him. I just needed a way to get to you. I let the grief take over me and that was where I went wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has George forgiven you?” Lewis asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has. He’s given me a second chance and I hope you can too by agreeing on this alliance.” Nico looked at Lewis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could merge our gangs, you know George still hasn’t told me who your members are. I’ve been waiting for him to come to me about it.” Lewis said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I need a couple months before we do that. To let this all sink in and then we can talk about merging and then you’ll get to know my gang members.” Nico said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we sign this alliance?” Lewis turned around to grab some paper and a pen, then he saw George on the cameras. “I think George might need us first though.” Lewis pointed at George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Nico said. “Maybe Sebastian can draft the alliance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seb?” Lewis looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you two kill each other, I won’t be impressed.” He nodded though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them made their way to George’s office and Nico couldn’t help but think how similar it felt to the old days when they would walk through the corridors together. But Nico could also feel the differences, how they now walked as grown men, who had made mistakes and learnt from them. As grown men who were fixing themselves. They tried to open the door but George was still sitting against it and they weren’t as strong as him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George?” Nico said. “It’s me and Lewis, can we talk to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone, please.” They could hear the pain in George’s voice as he sobbed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George please.” Lewis pleaded. They heard shuffling and Nico pressed the door again, it opened. The two went in closing the door behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Nico asked, sitting down on the floor watching his brother who was curled in himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex and Lando broke up with me.” He whispered. “I ruin everything.” Nico came and sat beside him, hugging him. Nico had never hugged George before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you don’t. If anything this is my fault, I should have been more careful. I could have lied to you, told you I was on about a different George.” Nico told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m glad I got to know. It’s nice to know I still have family.” George hugged Nico back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did they break up with you?” Lewis asked, sitting on George’s other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I snapped at Alex and told him I didn’t care for Lando but I do. I care more than anything, Lando had been up all night worrying about me and I repaided him by hurting him more.” George cried into his hands, Nico hugged him tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll make it work, George. You always do. You’re smart.” Lewis told him. “Give them some time, a day or two, and then talk to them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave ten plus years.” Nico joked lightly, George smiled shakily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George left Lando and Alex alone for a couple of days. He saw them in the meeting when Lewis officially announced the alliance that was already in effect. George wondered if maybe this meant the two gangs could work together to take down Fernando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George had met Nico for coffee the day he decided he would try and talk to them again. Nico offered him some advice and words of wisdom and George was so appreciated. He couldn’t believe he had a brother. He couldn’t believe Lewis was okay with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Lewis had spoken about what George had said when he snapped at him. Lewis agreed to work with George rather than just bossing him around. It was going to be okay. George was still hurting though. He wanted Alex and Lando, he wanted to be able to hold them and for them to tell him it was okay. He knocked on their apartment door and waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lando was the one who answered, he looked a mess. George had never seen him more sleep deprived, his eyes were red and his hair was unkempt. He slammed the door in George’s face. George heard some muffled talking and he was about to knock again when Alex answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Alex asked him, he didn’t look any better than Lando either and both of them looking like a mess broke George. It made his heart ache, he wanted to hug them both tightly and never let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you guys, please.” George pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Alex stepped aside, Lando was shaking his head at Alex, silently asking him to not let him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex walked over to Lando as George awkwardly stood in the entryway. Alex pulled Lando into his chest as the Brit sobbed into it. George would have normally left but he needed to talk to them. He didn’t want what happened to Nico and Lewis to happen to them. Alex sat down and pulled Lando into his lap, the younger one tucking his head away in Alex’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk.” Alex said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, I am sorry. I really am, I didn’t mean to snap at you and I didn’t mean to say any of those things and I definitely didn’t mean them. I do care about you Lando, I care about you so much, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” George started. “I couldn’t tell you, I just couldn’t. I didn’t know how you’d react. I let myself get bottled up and I just burst. I should have spoken to you and not let myself get like that. I really do care for you two. I love you more than anything, I would die for you. I would put you too before me over anything. I’d risk my life just to make sure you two were okay.” George tried not to cry, he didn’t want them to take pity on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George had expected Alex to react first but he didn’t, Lando did. Lando got off of Alex’s lap and climbed into George’s. Lando wrapped his arms around George’s neck and cried into his neck. George couldn’t help himself and he cried into Lando’s neck. George held Lando right and close to him. Alex came over and wrapped his arms around the both of them, George noticed he was crying too. It wasn’t often he saw Alex cry, George untucked one of his arms and wrapped it around Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t mean, Georgie.” Lando whispered after a few minutes had passed. “It just took me by surprise and then everything else that happened. It was a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry.” George whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, George just hold us.” Alex whispered back, kissing George’s cheek and Lando’s head gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were going to be okay, they’d get there one day. Maybe George had been wrong about that secret, maybe it wouldn’t ruin everything. Next time George had a secret like that (he really hoped he wouldn’t.) he wouldn’t keep a secret. He wouldn’t bottle his emotions, he’d tell people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George wasn’t ever going to hurt Lando or Alex again. George was going to hold them close, protect and love them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was going to make sure Lewis and Nico tried to salvage something of their friendship with the help of Sebastian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was going to make up for all the lost time with his brother. George was going to have the family he missed and loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The secret wouldn’t ruin anything, it had but only temporarily. George was wrong and George had a lot of things to talk about and fix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was going to fix everything even if it wasn’t his situation to fix. He had to help. After all, everything had gotten worse because of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico was glad he could salvage something of Lewis’ and his friendship. He was glad he could spend time with his brother and have a brotherly relationship. He was glad that he and Lewis could sign that alliance so they were no longer at each other’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind still liked to remind him that everything was okay because it was all getting better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico had been wrong about what would happen. He accepted that, sometimes people were wrong. It was going to be okay now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is <a href="https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/">@landonorrisgeorgerussell</a> if you want to come say hello or make a request for a fic</p>
<p>I’m going to be posting a list of prompts for this au on my tumblr where you can choose a certain ship or friendship for the prompt list.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>